Pyrokinesis Candlehead
by S3AN06
Summary: When Eggman begins developing a new weapon, he sends his badniks out to search for the Chaos Emeralds. One emerald is in Sugar Rush and one little racer uses it to gain superpowers.
1. Beginnings

**I don't own anything within the Sonic the Hedgehog or Wreck-it Ralph franchise.**

* * *

Somewhere within the mountains of Green Hill Zone, Dr. Eggman returns to his base after a trip to Tappers for a few drinks; tired of living each day where he can't win in any battle against heroes like Sonic the Hedgehog. "Welcome back boss." Orbot and Cubot comforts Eggman as he approaches his chair, "Yeah boss, we were getting lonely without you being here"; Orbot gave Cubot a death stare after releasing such a statement; Orbot secretly hates being around Eggman, believing that the next time he throws a tantrum he'll do something to the two bots.

Eggman slops onto the chair and pulls himself up to the computer to go over the previous records of failure, "Why is it that every time I come one step close to victory, that stubborn hedgehog always gets in my way and foils my plans?"; Cubot had the audacity to mention that Sonic is always superior to him, forcing Eggman to throw a wrench at him, causing the voice chip inside to screw up yet again.

"Belay yer attack, ye addlepate! (Stop your attack now, you fool!)" Orbot slaps his hand on his head in disgust, "Not that pirate talk again." Eggman resume looking through the list until he thought to himself ' _If I'm to defeat Sonic, what will I need that he always uses?_ ' another search on each failed plan for something obvious that will lead him to finding the answer; "Have you tried building a fleet of fortresses to battle Sonic?" Orbot suggested, with Cubot thinking of his own idea, "Ambush the landlubber, hang him from the yardarm and make the lad walk the plank! (Ambush the landsman, tie him up and make the boy walk the plank!)"; "Or you could trick him into collecting the Chaos Emeralds and take them by force."

Eggman's eyes widen as he shot up from a depressed state and looked at the Chaos Emeralds from previous plans, "That's it, of course!" he moved from the computer to the early build of his new machine and began dismantling it, "Sonic has been using the Chaos Emeralds to thwart my plans so what if I used them against him? It will be a brilliant plan!"

An hour later, Eggman has assembled many different badniks from the likes of Buzz Bombers, Egg Pawns, Moto Bugs, Spinners, etc. all in one room and presented a holographic projection of all the Chaos Emeralds.

"Attention badniks! You will find these emeralds for me and will not stop at anything, even if it means killing to get them! Whoever brings them to me will be my second in command from now on! Do I make myself clear?!" every badnik rushed out of the base and out of the game to begin their search for the Chaos Emeralds. Metal Sonic not long entered the room and knelt down to Eggman, "Metal, I want you to keep Sonic and his irritating friends out of my way and make sure those emeralds make it back here." Metal stood up and nodded before turning to face the exit and using his jet engine to lift-off, "Do not fail me!" Eggman's last words to the mech before resuming his work.

* * *

In Sugar Rush, Ralph and Vanellope were calmly taking a stroll through the Taffy Swamp, Candlehead was with them and she happily skipped ahead of them. She stopped at the sight of something flashing red, how peculiar she thought so Candlehead investigated; "Candlehead, where are you?" Vanellope and Ralph lost sight of Candlehead for a bit until she came out, holding something in her hand. It was a Chaos Emerald, "Where did you find that?" Ralph questioned her while giving her a serious look, "I found it over there, and it was flashing so I decided to look and thought to bring it back here." While holding onto it, Candlehead felt an immense sense of power flowing through it to her body; "We better head back to the castle, I'll contact Sonic to let him know what we've found." With that said, the three headed back the way they came.


	2. Time to Heat Things Up

**A quick announcement, I have another story going on which is titled 'A Gamer's Life' and it's on the main Wreck-it Ralph fanfiction page so check it out if you like. Thank you and enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Inside the castle, Sonic and Tails stood holding the Chaos Emerald with Candlehead and Ralph opposite them and Vanellope next to her throne; "So where did you find this?" Tails asked Vanellope politely when Candlehead answered, "I did, I found it in the Taffy Swamp."; "I must ask, what is a Chaos Emerald?" Ralph wanted to know what all the fuss is about a simple gem. "A Chaos Emerald is a source of infinite power. Just having one can cause unbelievable miracles but when all seven are collected, the user will be an all-powerful and unstoppable immortal. Nothing will be able to stop them." Sonic informed both Ralph and Candlehead; Vanellope knew what a Chaos Emerald was since she witnessed one before these events.

"Well… regardless of what they are, they don't deserve to be in the wrong hands." Vanellope claimed; the room began shaking violently, causing Tails and Candlehead to stumble and nearly fall over; the walls collapse when a gigantic mech-like serpent flew through the walls and capture Sonic, Tails and Candlehead inside the mouth along with the Chaos Emerald, with Ralph and Vanellope supposedly crushed under everything.

* * *

"What is this?!" Tails shouted while bouncing all over inside the serpent's mouth; Candlehead saw the Chaos Emerald fall out of Sonic's hand and so she reached out for it. Upon making contact with the emerald, she exploded with flames, causing herself and the other two to fall out of the mouth. Sonic and Tails were lucky to not get injured by the flames; on solid ground, the three could see Metal Sonic piloting the serpent, humorously codenamed 'Egg Serpent', he puts it on auto-control and took on Sonic himself.

Tails noticed Candlehead surrounded in flames and thinks it has to do with the Chaos Emerald she's holding; Vanellope managed to glitch herself and Ralph out of death's way. An army of badniks arrived which Ralph began wrecking them while defending the countless of citizens nearby that Vanellope had to guide to her castle for safety; Tails lifted Candlehead onto the serpent as it flew around in the air, the force of the speed caused Tails to fall off while Candlehead holds on tight to the lower section of the mech. "I've got to destroy this thing, but how?"

Candlehead began climbing the mech's body until she reached the head, "Where's the 'off' switch?" she held her hand out and unexpectedly shot out fireballs, damaging the serpent, "Cool!" Further in the distance, Sonic spin-dashes into Metal, causing him to fall out of the sky along with his arm being amputated in the process; Ralph had just saved a group of citizens and a few racers from an attack from a group of Buzz Bombers.

Candlehead constantly shot fireballs but nothing was working; Tails caught up to her, "Destroy the A.I. that should stop it!" he yelled, "Where is it?!" Candlehead searched the head area of the serpent; "It's inside the head! You're going to have to burn through it!" A Buzz Bomber attempted to ram into Tails but missed, Tails leaves to destroy the badnik; "Ok Candlehead, you can do this." Placing both hands on the head, she channelled a lot of heat through to the head which began slowly melting the exterior until she made it to the A.I. and finally ending the rampage. The serpent scrapped across the ground and came to a stop near Metal who called off the attack and retreat back to Eggman's base.

Vanellope returned to see the serpent grounded with Candlehead sliding off the side; Ralph Sonic and Tails also gather up, "I think that's everyone. What was that and who did this?" Vanellope was filled with rage, demanding to know who ordered such attack; "If I'm to guess, probably Eggman has something to do with this." Ralph picked up a part of the serpent's body and revealed the Eggman logo, "They attacked us because they wanted the Chaos Emerald." Tails claimed while looking at the emerald Candlehead is holding onto; "Well we better go find out and while we're at it, collect the Chaos Emeralds before Baldy McNosehair gets them." Sonic said before walking to the exit, followed by Tails and Ralph; "Can I tag along?" Candlehead held her hands together as if to beg, "Fine, but stay close to me 'cause I don't want you to go dying outside your game." Ralph said with his arms folded; "I'm gonna stay here and get all this cleared up before the arcade opens." Vanellope returns to the castle to gather as many helpers as possible while the four heroes leave Sugar Rush.


	3. The Hunt

**The team make their first move by searching for the nearest Chaos Emerald, what dangers lie ahead will be unveiled.**

* * *

The Game Central Station was filled with game characters, enough to make it impossible to get through; "So where should we start?" Ralph asked, confused since they don't know where the emeralds are exactly. "We can use my new Emerald Tracker to find the Chaos Emeralds." Tails took a small device out of nowhere; "You have a device that can track emeralds? You know how absurd that sounds?" Candlehead judges Tails' plan even before she knew what happens next.

"I trust tails. It takes time." Sonic defended his buddy; the device began making noises which draws everyone's attention. "What's going on? Is there a Chaos Emerald?" Ralph tried to look down at the small device to see what's going on but Tails kept moving around with it in his hand. "That's strange… apparently there's a Chaos Emerald nearby… but it's moving towards us." The green dot on the device moved towards them at a fast paste, only to be Gloyd running towards them, yelling out Ralph and Candlehead's name; "Guys… where's Vanellope…? Must see her…" the boy bent down to catch some breath before he could resume what he wants to say.

"I need to see Vanellope."; "Why exactly?" Gloyd reached for his pocket and pulled out a shiny object, it was a Chaos Emerald, colored blue. "That's a Chaos Emerald!" said Sonic while pointing at the emerald as well as the obvious; "I found this in Tapper's Lost and Found box and thought to bring it to Vanellope." He wanted to take it to Vanellope but had Tails holding out his hand to indicate that he'll take it.

Despite the large crowd, very load footsteps were heard approaching the group and got louder and louder as it came close; another one of Eggman's robots: the Egg Hawk (not the one from Sonic Heroes). It was twice the size as Ralph and has two forms: a humanoid form and a hawk form, its current form being the humanoid form; it targeted the Chaos Emerald, still in Gloyd's hand and got a hold of his jacket and transformed back into the hawk form and flew off.

Metal returned to fight Sonic but is also having to deal with Ralph as well; "Tails, carry me. I have an idea." Candlehead held her arms up in the air while Tails began propelling his tails and picked her up. The two began chasing after the hawk as it launches missiles at them; "Help me!" Gloyd was hanging by the mouth of the hawk and was high up, if he took the jacket off, he'll plummet to his death. Metal has been vastly improved to combat Sonic but hasn't copied Ralph's battle data and seems to be struggling to battle the wrecking behemoth; Tails after a while, started slowing down due to tiredness, "Tails, I'll take over from here!" she jumped out of his hands and all of a sudden, began flying with her flame ability and blasted at a high-speed to eventually catch up to the hawk and fire a ball at the wings, damaging it in the process.

The Egg Hawk fell out of the sky and down towards the ground; Gloyd drops the Chaos Emerald but he was saved by Tails with the emerald lost within the crowd below. The robot reverted back to the humanoid form and prepared to fight Candlehead single-handedly; Metal saw the emerald and made a rush for it, placing it inside the emerald chamber inside his torso before returning to Eggman's base with the emerald. Candlehead is taking a beating by the robot but tries to fight back, resulting in more injuries; "Candlehead!" Ralph notices this and helps her out by holding up the robot from behind, giving Candlehead enough time to regain her strength and charge up a fireball attack. "Just… hold him… steady…" Ralph pushed the robot into a spot where Candlehead fired the charged shot which penetrated through the robot's torso, destroying it eventually.

Candlehead was covered in blood and bruises which healed slowly due to the Chaos Emerald she held onto; "I'm sorry guys, I didn't' mean to drop the emerald." At first, Gloyd thought he was to be blamed for the loss of one emerald until Sonic placed his hand on Gloyd's shoulder, "It's not your fault if you did drop it." This made Gloyd smile a bit; "Gloyd, why don't you return to Vanellope and inform her of our current progression?" Ralph instructed the young boy, to which he nodded back and left for Sugar Rush while the team plan the next move. "I found where the next Chaos Emerald is located, and it's not good." Tails held up the device to show everybody which turns out to be in Pac-Man; "Oh great, I hate mazes!" Sonic revealed one of his most hated problem. They all head there immediately.


	4. Maze of Troubles

**A maze inside the Pac-Man arcade holds the next Chaos Emerald that the team search for, not knowing what's inside the maze.**

* * *

While on the way into Pac-Man, Ralph had his eyes closed; Candlehead looked at him confused, "What are you doing?" he was immediately startled but responded normally, "I'm trying to remember how the maze is set up, that way we can find the emerald quicker." Candlehead turned to Sonic and Tails, Sonic has his arms folded in disappointment, "Out of all the games in this arcade, it has to be Pac-Man. Oh, I hate mazes!"

Tails took out his device yet again and handed it over to Candlehead, "If I'm correct, the Chaos Emerald should be located at the center of the maze." The train-cart stops, everyone got off and approached the entrance when Clyde was just about leaving. "What are you guys doing here? Ralph, Bad-anon's not until next Thursday." Ralph moved forward while keeping the three behind him, "We're here for something important. Have you seen a gem? About this big and it's really colorful." Clyde raised his eyes upwards as if he tried to remember back, "I remember seeing something of that description within the maze, I could be wrong. What's so important about this gem you speak of?" the other ghosts were following behind Clyde but had to stop which annoyed them.

"It's something dangerous and we need to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands and we believe that the next one is in here." Clyde and the other ghosts took their seats on the train-cart, "Just leave the maze the way it was when you're done." The train-cart leaves and the four resume their search.

While inside the maze, Ralph was guiding the others through to the center but as they made it into the room, Chaos Emerald was not in sight. "Where is it?" Sonic was just as confused as Ralph was when they searched the entire room; Tails had took out the device and noticed something that was off, "That's really strange… the scanner says the emerald is in the center but not in this maze."

Tails looked back behind him but couldn't see Candlehead anywhere. "Guys, you might want to see this…" Candlehead called out from a spot in the maze; the three were looking for her but when they did, the next thing they saw made their jaws drop, "Oh you got to be kidding me!" Sonic had turned around to leave but was pulled back by Ralph; they could see another maze in the distance and it was twelve times bigger than the normal maze and from where they're standing, they can see the Chaos Emerald in the center.

"So how are we going to do this?" Candlehead asked Tails who opened the bottom of the device, revealing six small earpieces and he gave one to each person; "What are these?" Ralph placed it in his ear which when Tails spoke into it, a loud buzzing sound was made which caused Ralph to scream in pain. "Sorry about that. Anyway, if we split up, we may have a better chance in finding the Chaos Emerald. We can use these to keep in contact." With that said, the team made it into the maze and split up every branching path they came across.

* * *

Sonic tried running through as fast as possible but all he ever does is end up running into dead-ends; Tails thought that he could simply fly up and into the center room but to his disappointment, the ceiling was nothing but glass, keeping the characters inside; Ralph thought punching the walls down would work but the walls were indestructible, impossible to damage.

Candlehead believed she was being stalked by someone or something as she heard a noise but couldn't locate the source of the sound; "Can anyone hear that?" she placed her finger to the earpiece while the others received the message and they all say the same: "No" so she searched further and to her surprise, sees Eggman flying around inside the maze in his Egg Mobile. She was directly behind him; Candlehead didn't know what to do at first until she thought of a plan: use a boost to get ahead of him.

It didn't fool him however, he somehow sensed her approaching but wouldn't reveal it; Eggman used his missiles to keep Candlehead away while he progresses through the maze. "Guys, I found Eggman!" Candlehead hid behind cover while contacting the others; "What?!" Sonic had yelled while running, not seeing where he was going until he heard explosions. Candlehead was still on his tail; Eggman has found the center room and saw the Chaos Emerald in the middle, and so did Candlehead who caught up, "Oh no you don't!" she yelled as she boosted with her flames to nab it.

"I will not lose an emerald to a weakling like you!" Eggman, being the insane doctor he is, uses a small mini-gun that is attached the bottom of his Egg Mobile to fire at Candlehead who had to construct a fire shield to protect her from the bullets that were being disintegrated by the intense heat of the shield; it began wearing off slowly the more it was hit by bullets. Sonic was able to hear the gunfire and made it to the center room, "Candlehead!" he had to save her by spin-dashing into the Egg Mobile, knocking Eggman into a wall; "I'm fine. I got the Chaos Emerald." She takes the emerald out of her pocket and handed it over to Sonic. "We should get out of here."

Sonic takes the emerald and Eggman emerges from the wall, "You think you can waltz in here and take MY emerald from me! Robots, ATTACK!" an army of Egg Pawns rushed in and attempted to use the given weapons to attack the two but they fought back with Eggman watching them. "Once I get those emeralds off you, I can continue my work for world domination!" there were too many Egg Pawns piling onto Sonic so he threw the emerald over to Candlehead, "What work?!" she questioned while trying to use the combined power of two emeralds. "Nothing of your matter. In any case, you can hold onto it for now."

* * *

Eggman left the area and followed the same pathway out of the maze; Sonic broke out of the grasps of the robots and carried Candlehead out of the maze. "Everybody, get out of the maze, we have the Chaos Emerald." Candlehead use her comms device to inform Ralph and Tails who were still in the maze; upon running towards the exit, Sonic didn't see the trap made where a lot of semtex is placed at the entrance; Eggman placed them there and waited for the perfect moment to detonate them.

The resulting explosion sent the two flying away from one another; Candlehead dropped the Chaos Emerald she picked up from inside the maze which landed near Eggman and he took it before leaving. "Sonic! Are you ok?" she got back up to run towards Sonic who was covered in burn marks and in bad shape; "Oh no. this isn't good…" Ralph and Tails exit the maze but were also shocked by the sight of the injured Sonic. "What happened?" Ralph asked, "That fat jerk attacked us while we were trying to escape. I don't know what to do." Candlehead panicked until Tails placed his hand on her shoulder, "You can heal him, I know you can." Tails attempts to help her focus, "How?" he knelt down to her height and got her to place her hands above Sonic's body, "Channel the Chaos energy to heal Sonic." she concentrated, slowly the injuries on Sonic began healing until he got back up, "Thanks, Candlehead."

On the train-cart back out, Candlehead was looking down when Ralph looked to see her, "What's wrong, kid?" Candlehead looked up to Ralph, "Ever since I picked up that emerald, I felt some form of dark power. I constantly think that at some point, I going to lose myself in power and become a hopeless monster." The Chaos Emerald she held out began glowing to emphasize the immense power inside; "Don't let that get to you, you're strong to withstand it. I believe in you." Ralph said which brought a smile to Candlehead's face; "The next Chaos Emerald is in Outrun." Tails reminded everyone on the train-cart while heading back to the Game Central Station.


	5. Race of Ages

**Outrun, one of the most popular arcade games of all time, also contains an emerald but unlike Pac-Man, this one particular emerald is the reward for the fastest competitor in the Race of Ages.**

* * *

Sonic was the first to get off the train-cart to enter Outrun, a game where you race in cars around many exquisite tracks but this one is the beach; many people were gathering to watch the next race, the final race of the current competition which the prize is yet to be announced. "Why can't we come here often? This place is beautiful." Candlehead said while admiring the sight of the ocean in the distance; Tails tapped on her shoulder and then pointed to the crowd of people, many of the women there were just in bikinis which attracted the attention of the men around them; "Can we just get on with our task, please?" Ralph pushed all three of them forward until a guy wearing sunglasses emerged from the center of the crowd and stood on a high platform.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my greatest honor to host this competition, the grand finale of the Race of Ages! Therefore, I am proud to announce the prize for the winner of this year's Outrunner: this gem." The host took out a Chaos Emerald out of a small box which the four eyes widen; the crowd cheered while the racers in their cars began honking their four had made their way through the crowd and to the host, "Excuse me, we will be needing that." Ralph said to the host who placed the emerald back into the box and scolded him for attempting to take it; "Yeah, yeah, sign up for the race and come in first place if you want it." The host looked away from them, "No, seriously. We need that emerald; you don't know what it's capable of."

Tails said in a serious tone which the host looked down at him, "Listen kid, I don't care what you think of this emerald. It belongs to whoever wins this race and if you don't beat it, my pals over there are going to push you away." The host said while pointing at two body builders that were working out in the gym area near the beach; the four moved away and gathered in a circle to begin planning, "So how are we going to do this?" Candlehead was the first person to ask when Sonic responds, "I can quickly take it from that box of his when he's not looking. He won't suspect a thing." Ralph sighed, "I wouldn't steal it, imagine how everyone would react if they knew it was us?"

Before they could do anything, the host was shouting for help when someone tried to steal from him; the four saw who it was and it was non other than Shadow the Hedgehog. "Enough with your foolishness! Give me the Chaos Emerald or I'll take it from you by force!" Shadow demanded when the two body builders from before approached him and attempted to grab him but failed when Shadow used Chaos Control to escape them and home-attack on them both, knocking them out.

"Well, well, look who decided to show his face after disappearing for nearly two months." Sonic said which Shadow turned to look with a disappointed face, "You! So it is true, you've came for the Chaos Emerald. Well you will be leaving empty handed after I'm finished with you! I trust Eggman more with that emerald than you!" Shadow threatened Sonic while Tails looked slightly confused when Eggman's name was mentioned alongside trusting; "What are you talking about? Eggman wants the emeralds for something malicious." He said, "That's not what the doctor told me. Anyway, I'm taking the Chaos Emerald and you can't stop me." Shadow resumed to approach the host until Sonic got in the way of both of them; "Hey, how about a race? The first one to cross the finish line takes the emerald."

Sonic challenged Shadow who just walked passed him, "I don't play by your foolish games." The host quickly held the emerald up high so Shadow won't be able to reach it… though he underestimates the hedgehog's abilities; "What's the matter? Afraid you'll lose?" Sonic taunts Shadow who turns and faces him, "I'm obviously faster than you." Sonic smirked at Shadow's opinion, "Then prove it." Shadow sighed, "Fine!"

* * *

The two hedgehogs lined up at the start line along with the other cars and the countdown started, by the time the host said one, they all took of at a high speed; Sonic and Shadow were far ahead of the cars that just left the starting line. What they didn't mention to any racer was that the track has many traps such as mines that explode when something enters its sensors; Candlehead and Tails were thinking of a plan to get the emerald; "Excuse me mister, we were telling you the truth about the emerald." Candlehead said, hoping for the host to believe her but he didn't; eventually Candlehead took out her emerald to compare the two which caught the host's attention.

"You mean, they really are powerful gems?" the host ask when he raised his sunglasses, "Yeah, and they're dangerous. We're trying to prevent someone from collecting them for something evil." Tails remarked while Candlehead placed the emerald back into her pocket. "Then why didn't you say so? I would've given it to you earlier." The host declared, "So what are you going to do about the prize for this race?" Ralph questioned the host who thought of something, "I'll pay the winner with money instead."

Tails contacted Sonic over the comms device, "Sonic, you can back out of the race. We have the Chaos Emerald." Tails claimed which Sonic, being a bit ahead of Shadow who was slowly catching up, replied, "Sorry, I'm enjoying myself right now. We'll leave after the race." Shadow was unaware of the announcement so the race between the two continues; Eggman was watching Shadow through a small stealth equipped aerial device, "What is he doing?! He's suppose to take the Chaos Emerald, not race for it! Argh, he's wasting my time! Orbot, Cubot, get out there and take the emerald from them!"

While Ralph, Tails and Candlehead waited for the race to end, a large spider-bot enters the game and begins destroying everything it came across, forcing the three to go out and stop it. "This should be easy." Candlehead said when she charges up an attack with her flames, making a flamethrower attack on the spider-bot which does no damage to the armor. "Arr! Yer attack be useless, bilge rat! (That's great! Your attack is useless, dirty rat!)" Cubot yelled as his voice chip is still stuck on pirate and this alone annoys Orbot, "When we get back, I'm changing that voice chip of yours back to normal." Cubot looks at Orbot with the impression of 'I don't care' and commands, "Avast yer nonsense, bucko. Plunder the land lubber for the swag! (Stop that nonsense, friend. Steal from the land man for the riches!)" the spider-bot charges at the host who panics.

Ralph got in the way to force the spider-bot while Candlehead, whose pyrokinesis can't do much, gets the host to safety while Tails takes the emerald from him and attempts to hide it but is detected. The spider-bot hits Tails, sending him into a lifeguard tower which collapses on top of him and the Chaos Emerald was picked up by the use of the bot's webbing; "Tails! You'll pay for that!" Ralph yelled as he lifted the spider-bot onto it's back and torn out two of its legs before it got back up, attacking Ralph who defended himself while Candlehead ran to heal Tails.

"Oh man, my manager better pay me extra for being here!" the host said before running away along with the audience; Sonic could see the destruction up ahead and rush a lightning speed to the finish line, beating Shadow. Cubot saw Sonic who charged up a powerful spin-dash, "Ambush! Batten down the hatches! (A surprise attack! Prepare for a storm!)" the spin-dash attack hit a few times which destroyed the spider-bot, causing the two robots inside to jump out. "He scuttled me ship! Abandon ship! (He made a hole in my ship! Abandon ship!)" Orbot held onto the emerald. "What is the meaning of this?" Shadow demanded the two robots to explain themselves after their attack that caused so much destruction to the environment around them; they deployed smoke bombs to obscure their vision, and they made a run for the exit with the Chaos Emerald.

"Dang it! We just had the emerald. That's another one gone!" Candlehead regretfully admitted which the other three looked down upon themselves in defeat; "Just what the hell is going on around here?" Shadow said confused, "I thought you were collecting the emeralds to cause so much destruction to our home." He said while pointing at Sonic who was just as confused as Shadow was, "Me? We're collecting them because Egghead is using them for something heinous." Shadow filled with rage after he claimed something, "Guess I've been tricked into believing you were going insane. Apologies for my interruptions." Shadow said before disappearing after performing Chaos Control.

"Where to, buddy?" Sonic reminded Tails of their task when Tails took out the scanner and reveals the next location, "You're not going to believe this but the next Chaos Emerald is located in Castlevania." Ralph and Candlehead looked at each other in confusion, "What's Castle…vania?" they both asked, "You'll see. Let's go there now." Tails said as they prepare to leave Outrun as the host came back, scratching his head at the sight of all the destruction; luckily no one was harmed.

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

Shadow stood in Eggman's base as he was talking to Eggman, "Let me get this straight, Sonic is trying to collect the Chaos Emeralds to use them in destroying this world?" Eggman nodded and presented a recording of what looks like Sonic, but is actually a Sonic Android, destroying Emerald Hill Zone and hurting all the woodland critters. "He has gone insane and must be stopped. You must get those emeralds and bring them back here before he gets them." Eggman pleaded for Shadow to believe him which worked and as Shadow left, Eggman grinned in delight that his plan has gone into motion and he resumes his work on the secret weapon.

* * *

 **That's another Chaos Emerald taken from the heroes; only three more to find, will the team gain the last emeralds before Eggman does or will they fail to obtain them on time? We will find out in the next chapter!**


	6. A Miserable Little Pile of Secrets

**The team now head to Castlevania: Symphony of the Night to find the next Chaos Emerald; what secrets will they discover?**

* * *

Many years ago, Litwak decided to include console gaming into his arcade, a room dedicated to it and he owns many consoles for gamers to play and one of them was Castlevania: Symphony of the Night on the original PlayStation.

The group stood facing the castle itself which was enormous and dark; "So, this is Castlevania?" Candlehead rhetorically questioned; the group approached the tremendous castle. "Shall we be heading in?" Ralph asked everyone as they then entered the castle; inside, they felt cold; the first room was empty except from the constant sight of candles which gained Candlehead's attention. "Oh pretty!" moments later, zombies began appearing and chased them down until they were able to outrun them all by escaping into another room and barricading the door behind them.

"I think we're safe." Tails asserted; the next room was also empty but this one had no candles, there were footprints on the floor which the group decided to follow. "Do we even know where we're going?" Ralph implored, they followed the footprints up a set of stairs where a choice of either left or right is apparent; "Which way?" Ralph yet again questioned. They decided to head right to continue on, the pathway lead to another set of stairs which lead down to the basement. "The emerald isn't here. Let's go back up." Tails said while inspecting the room and discovering a coffin with 'Alucard' written on it; as the group left the basement, the coffin slowly opens and a pale hand emerges from within.

They decided to go left this time and after entering the room ahead of them, they see a man using a whip to defeat a few monsters, he then notice the four watching him fight. "You don't seem to be from here... what do you here?" the man asked them while putting his whip away, "We're looking for one of these. It is located somewhere in this castle." Sonic informed the man while Candlehead held out the red Chaos Emerald. "And you are?" Sonic also questioned the stranger, "My name is Richter Belmont. I am here because of some strange power which gained my attention and I believe someone is attempting to resurrect Count Dracula yet again." Richter explained, he and the four left the room and progressed up the castle to the clock tower's entrance and along the way, Tails informed Richter about their current mission.

As they stood outside the clock tower, Richter could sense another person's presence; "Come out, whoever you are!" he demanded while drawing the whip, Vampire Killer. The person emerged from behind the stone pillar and revealed to be Alucard after Richter acknowledged him; "Good to see you old friend." Alucard said, "State your business here." Richter told Alucard of his own intentions with Alucard denying the resurrection of Dracula but proves that he too felt power somewhere in the castle and it only came to his attention when the others arrived at the castle; "It was faint for a while, that is until you outsiders came in range with the castle.

The power grew even stronger and that is why I have awakened from my slumber to investigate." Alucard then decided to assist the five as they pushed through the clock tower which was filled with Medusa heads that constantly got in their way. Luckily enough they got through it all and what appeared before them was the stairway to Dracula's tower which they ventured up to.

* * *

The room was empty but what was in their sights was the throne with one glowing item resting on the throne itself; "The Chaos Emerald!" Ralph yelled; Sonic was about to approach the emerald but black smoke raced for the emerald first and out came an old priest that picked up the emerald and cackled, the priest was Shaft. "Ah, so this is the little gem which held immense power that I've been sensing all this time?" Shaft used the emerald's power to attack the group via shooting energy balls at them; Richter used a weapon of his own, "HYDROSTORM!" holy water rained down upon Shaft which damaged him but due to holding the Chaos Emerald in his hand, his injuries healed, "You can't defeat me. I have enough power here to kill every one of you, including you Alucard."

Alucard transformed into the Wolf and ran at lightning speed to dodge the magic attacks as well as attempting to attack Shaft but fails when Shaft uses a new attack, Chaos Force which forces everyone away; the only person who is able to withstand this attack is Candlehead due to having a Chaos Emerald herself. "What's this?" Shaft had a terrified look on his face as Candlehead faced him and began channelling energy through her and causing a beam of fire to spawn which she uses to attack; Shaft spawns a magic beam to counter the attack, thus bringing the two to a battle while the others looked on.

The two beams were causing so much damage to the room that the place began crumbling down upon them; though Shaft seems to be gaining the upper hand here through the use of his magic combined with the emerald, Candlehead loses herself and forces a lot of power into her attack, overthrowing Shaft in the process. "I haven't come all this way to lose here!" she yelled, Shaft lost control over the fight and loses the Chaos Emerald after Candlehead summons it to her; with two emeralds at her disposal, Candlehead constructed a sphere of fire around Shaft which slowly closed on him.

"No. What are you doing?! Stop!" the sphere crushed him to death and nothing was left of Shaft. As the others celebrated except for Ralph, Candlehead stood there while twitching her eyes and shaking badly; "Candlehead, are you alright?" Ralph asked, he noticed Candlehead and tried to comfort her but she was still freaking out, "I-I- didn't want to kill anyone... but I had no choice." She dropped both Chaos Emeralds and fell to her knees; Alucard placed his hand on her shoulder and told her "Don't let corruption get to you. Shaft deserved nothing more than death, his evil intentions and console over power is what lead him to become corrupted. You're better than him." Candlehead got back up, "You're right. Thanks."

The four were leaving the castle to head back to Game Central Station; Richter also left to return to his village while Alucard returned to his coffin to resume his eternal sleep. "Finally, we have a Chaos Emerald without us losing it to Metal." Tails stated, "Yeah, but we're two against three. We need to find the remaining two emeralds if we want to defeat Eggman." Sonic added to that statement; they board the train-cart which took them back. "This next one is in Golden Axe, guys." Tails informed the three and off they went.

* * *

 **I'll admit, I didn't put much planning into this chapter which is why it sounds a bit dull but hopefully the next chapter will be better.**


	7. Barbaric Battle

**What would a Chaos Emerald be doing in Golden Axe? The team head there next after the success of gaining a Chaos Emerald.**

* * *

Inside Golden Axe, the group could see a warrior battling a few enemies, his skill was unlike any other warrior as he was effortlessly killing the enemies. "Should we ask that guy if he knows anything?" Candlehead nervously asks the others as they watched in fear when the warrior decapitates a fighter, the blood splattered all over the place.

"I think we should." Said Sonic out of bold risks, they approach the warrior who positioned himself in a battle-ready stance; "Outsiders? State your business here." His voice was deep, signs of no fear stood out in this warrior; "Um, hi. We're, erm, we're here looking for a gem about this big." Candlehead was scared when she asked the warrior, she took the Chaos Emerald out to show what she meant.

"By the Gods! More powerful gems!" the warrior yelled, he held his sword tight and was about to attack until Candlehead made a fire barrier in between them and the warrior; "We're not here to fight. We just want to know if you saw a Chaos Emerald." Ralph informed the warrior who sheathed his sword. "Are you with Death=Adder's legion?" the warrior questioned, it looked as if he was in a serious hurry. "Death who? No if he's a villain of some kind." Sonic answered honestly. "Good, follow me and be quick."

* * *

The four followed the warrior to a small village which in the center, had a castle that the warrior brought them into; once inside, a man came down the stairs, he was the king and with him was a few soldiers. "My lord, I have brought guests." The warrior announced to the king who gave each one of them a strange look, "I see. What is your business here?" the king questioned the four, "We're looking for one of these which seems to be somewhere in this game. Do you know where it is?" Candlehead held out her emerald and asked politely though all of the guards backed up and lowered their spears down. "The gem, there's more of them?!" even Ralph took out the second emerald they've scored on the last mission.

"I take it you know where the next Chaos Emerald is then?" Tails said as he took out the device and took another look at the scanner, revealing that the emerald is nearby; "It's here, somewhere in the castle." The king signals the warrior and the others to follow him; they head down a set of stairs hidden behind a secret door and down the stairs was a room that had treasure as well as a Chaos Emerald encased inside a glass container. "My apologies, we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Damianus Theodotos; the warrior you've met is Ax Battler." The king informed the four, "My name is Candlehead, this is Sonic, Tails and Ralph." Candlehead introduced everyone on her side while two guards opened the glass case.

"This gem is filled with unlimited power, I am aware that it is dangerous but why do you seek it?" the king asked as he was handed the emerald, "Someone is trying to collect all seven of these for something devious and it is our job to stop that from happening. It's not going so well as we only have two so far and two more to collect." Tails told the king.

* * *

Outside the village spawned a legion of underworld dwellers and behind them all was the one and only Death=Adder; "They refuse to hand me the Golden Axe, it is your job to get it for me, my loyal subjects!" Adder commanded his legion to attack the village which caught the king's attention. Everyone left the secret room and stood on a balcony to see the destruction heading towards them at a fast speed; "This is terrible! I want troops set out at the gates, a line of men ready at the passing, hold them off for as long as possible!" the king demanded as he stormed off. Ax rushed out with the others to assist in the defence; the team came along to help out with the defence.

"What are you doing? Get back behind the walls!" Ax had scolded them until Candlehead surrounded herself in a aura of fire, "We want to help out and besides, I want to try out my abilities." Candlehead said with an unpleasant tone. "Fine, just don't come crying to me if you're hurt!" Ax stances into a battle-ready position as the first wave of enemies came rushing at them; within seconds, the entire wave was wiped out.

The second and third wave combined and came at the line of soldiers, some of them made it past while others died at the line of defence; any that got past would be killed by Ralph who punched them. As the waves continued to push through, more and more of the king's men were killed until Adder forced himself into the castle, distracting Ax from the legion; a thief made its way into the castle through a secret passage and found the Golden Axe. "Here you are." The thief said in delight until he was burnt to a crisp from Adder's magic.

"Adder!" Ax shouted to the demon, Adder looked down and laughed, "You think you're capable of stopping me? Well, this time you won't get the chance now that I have this!" Adder took the axe of the wall and launched himself down onto Ax who dodged the attack; the two fought while the others were just taking care of the last wave of enemies.

"That's the last of them." Tails announced to the team and the remaining soldiers, "Thank the lord! I don't know how I managed to survive this long." One of the random soldiers said as they ran back to the castle; "We should be heading back to find what happened to Ax." Sonic declared before they returned.

Inside, Ax was thrown against a wall as Adder stood with the Golden Axe in his hands; "So, how do you want to die, slow and painful or quick?" Adder raised the axe above his head and was about to decapitate Ax until a ball of fire sent him away. Candlehead oppose Adder while Tails used the Chaos Emerald Ralph had to heal Ax; "Stand down, little girl. I don't have time to play doll with you." Adder cackled and lashed at her with the axe, swinging but missing every hit.

Candlehead backed up to a statue which Adder slashed at and got the axe stuck in it; Candlehead then charged up a attack and burnt Adder and the statue, not realising Adder leaped into the air before the attack to escape. The axe was still intact while the statue… not much; Ax returned to the battle to assist Candlehead. "The two of you against me? Ha! Even with your strengths combined, you can not match the power of the Golden Axe. I will be this kingdom's ruler and there will be no one to stop me!"

Adder lashed out to them with the axe in his hand, Ax slashed Adder's stomach and Candlehead stuffed a explosive fireball inside him which caused him to explode. "Well that was… anticlimactic." Said the king as he came out of his hiding place; "Adder thought wielding the axe would make him immortal, I thought it made him more vulnerable." Ax stated which made the others laugh. "Thank you for helping us protect our kingdom. You shall have the gem." The king took the emerald out of his pocket as he never had the time to put it back into its case earlier; Candlehead took the emerald and thanked the king.

Later, Ax brought them back to the entrance to the game; "Again, we must thank you for your bravery and courage to help us now that our kingdom is once again safe from Death=Adder." Ax asserted, though Adder is capable of returning like he once did before. "It's what we do. I wish we could stay longer and join in with the feast but we're in a hurry." Candlehead informed Ax before leaving.

"Wait." Tails said as he looked at the scanner, "What is it bud?" Sonic asked, "The final Chaos Emerald is in Green Hill. We were there before coming over to Sugar Rush." Tails had said as they got on the train-cart, "Then we better hurry, Eggman could be on his way to it right now."

* * *

 **Another Chaos Emerald has been claimed by the team, making it three against three with one more to collect. Who will get to it first?**


	8. Even All Great Plans Fail

**This is it, the final Chaos Emerald is somewhere in Green Hill Zone and the team must get to it before Eggman does.**

* * *

As they return to Green Hill Zone, they split up and individually search throughout for the emerald, they strangely and unfortunately fail to find it; "This is really weird, I could've sworn the scanner said that the emerald was around here somewhere." Tails said to himself as he took out the device and gave it another look. The real location is where he anticipated but wouldn't want to hear it.

"Oh great. Guys, it's inside Eggman's base." He informed them over the ear piece, "Oh you got to be kidding me." Sonic shamefully says as the team gather up just a few miles away from the base. "I don't think we can beat Eggman; we only have three Chaos Emeralds as opposed to Eggman's four." Tails observed as he, Candlehead and Ralph took out the three emeralds; Candlehead's flame intensifies as she faced the base with anger and said "We can do this. We've come so far to not give up now, we will win this!" the team then focused on getting inside the base afterwards.

* * *

While crawling through the air vents, Sonic had sniffed the air and could smell a foul smell, "Why do I have a serious case of déjà vu right now?" he continued when Tails who was behind him pushed him forward, "I don't know but it does smell terrible in here."

It was slowly becoming hot within the air vents to the point where Ralph, Sonic and Tails were sweating and were rushing due to the intense heat while it had no effect on Candlehead. Eventually the air vents collapsed and all of them fell out into a large room; as they got up, what sat in front of them terrified them all.

A tank-like weapon had its barrel pointing directly at them and it had many different weapons built into it such as missiles and turret guns which also aimed at the team; its size was like four tanks on top of another four tanks. Out came Eggman who appeared at the top and at the same time, the center of the tank opened up to reveal the core with the four Chaos Emeralds inside.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic and his moronic friends. It seems you're too late to stop my newest invention: the Egg Robo mkII!" the tank changed into a giant robot baring similar appearances to that of the Death Egg Robot from Sonic 2. "Though I am a few emeralds short from achieving full power, this should be enough to rid you from this world!"

"Ha! You think that toy of yours is capable of stopping all of us? I defeated you plenty of times by myself, and now there are four of us." Sonic taunted Eggman who in turn charged the core up with the emeralds and shot a laser at them, forcing them to dodge it. "Well this time, I will be victorious!" the Egg Robo transformed back into the tank and began shooting bullets and missiles at everyone; Sonic ran around at fast speed to dodge the bullets, Ralph punched the missiles away and a few back at the robot while Tails and Candlehead hid behind a fire barrier.

Soon enough, Eggman turned his attentions away from Tails and Candlehead and onto Sonic and Ralph; Tails noticed a opening on the side of the tank which may be the best place to attack, "Candlehead, use your fireballs to attack from the side, I think I can see an opening there." He whispered to Candlehead who then boosted and shot a few fireballs; unfortunately, a shield was up which the fireballs bounced off and hit back at her, causing her to fall in pain. "You thought I wouldn't notice your abilities? Why did you think I upgraded one of my mechs with fireproof armor?" Eggman revealed at the same time of making the tank transform back into the Egg Robo and with enough force, he hit Candlehead and sent her flying into a wall.

"Candlehead!" Ralph cried, he ran at the robot and was able to climb on the back of it up to the top of its head. Candlehead tried to stand but couldn't find the strength to do so, falling back down while parts of her body was covered in bruises and blood and her clothing was torn in a few places; "Candlehead, are you alright?!" Tails wailed as he and Sonic ran over to her. She looked up at them and spat blood, "Power, I need more power..." she demanded as she finally stood up and was looked at strangely by the two.

Tails was given the two other Chaos Emeralds before they infiltrated the base and now he gives them to Candlehead; her injuries healed quickly and she was back in action. Ralph has already done some damage to the mech before he was grabbed by the robot's big hands and thrown off of it; "Leave my friend alone!" Candlehead threatened Eggman and as he turned to face her, she was covered by her flames and her eyes changed to a blood-red color. The chest area opened on the mech, revealing the core and at the same time, it began charging up a powerful laser blast which would fire at any moment.

Candlehead levitated off the ground and constructed a fire shield around her as she then boosted at the mech which at the same time had fired the laser; the laser wasn't harming Candlehead as she pushed through it to reach the core which was the only way to stop it. With enough effort, Candlehead successfully pushed through and got to the core to initiate a powerful explosion, destroying the mech as a result.

Using Chaos Control, she got out of the way as it collapsed to the ground and began exploding; the others came over to celebrate victory while Eggman tried to climb out the now trashed mech. Within the shadows of the room, a pair of red eyes observed the battle and had emerged, it was Metal Sonic; the four didn't notice Metal until Candlehead walked towards the core to take the four emeralds. They just disappear from the core and moments later, Metal uses Chaos Control to freeze time, allowing him to steal the three remaining emeralds of Candlehead.

With all seven at his disposal, Metal was just about to leave but decided to turn back to send a plasma shot into the mech, right at Eggman which kills him (he'll regenerate). Metal then disappeared from the base and the four rushed outside to watch him fly towards Angel Island which floated peacefully in the sky. "Oh no, if Metal is going to Angel Island with the Chaos Emeralds, he would combine their power with the Master Emerald to become a unstoppable machine!" Tails acknowledges while they helplessly watched what happens next.

* * *

 **So Metal Sonic has finally gone out of his way to steal from his master as well as killing him afterwards just to achieve his ultimate goal; find out what happens next in the final chapter!**


	9. What We're Made Of

**Metal Sonic now has all of the Chaos Emeralds at his disposal and is heading to Angel Island to put his plan into motion; the team must get there and stop him in this last chapter.**

* * *

Knuckles sat next to the Master Emerald on the peaceful island, minding his own business until one moment when he could feel immense power nearby; "What's that?" he was confused until a bright light in the sky came closer and formed in front of him. The light causes Knuckles to cover his eyes and look away.

The light disappeared and once Knuckles could see what was in front of him, it was Metal Sonic who stood at the bottom of the stairs of the shrine; "Metal Sonic? What are you doing here?! If you're here for the Master Emerald, you can forget it!" Knuckles yelled as he shot straight down at Metal who then grabbed Knuckles by the arm, spun him around at a fast speed and then let go, causing Knuckles to be thrown off the island.

"Shoot! I better let Sonic know before it's too late." He said to himself as he glided himself down to ground level; once he got close to ground, he could see Sonic and Tails standing outside from the mountains as they look up at the island. "Look, there's Knuckles!" Tails pointed out which everyone focused their attention to him as he landed next to them. "Sonic, Metal has gone for the Master Emerald! I was too weak to stop him." Knuckles has informed them, he could only guess what Metal Sonic plans to use the Master Emerald for but wishes to not know.

"Is there a way back up to the island from here?" Sonic asked with all seriousness, Knuckles nodded and then look to face Candlehead and Ralph "Who are they?" as they followed Knuckles, Tails briefed Knuckles with what's going on, "That's Ralph and Candlehead, they were helping us find the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman did as he wanted them for his 'ultimate weapon', we defeated him but then Metal took the seven emeralds from us and you know the rest."

* * *

The five were guided to a cave which deep within hid a teleport to the island, one-by-one they used it to get up onto the island and as they arrived, they could see the shrine in the distance with Metal Sonic standing on top of the Master Emerald with all the Chaos Emeralds surrounding him.

Before Metal Sonic betrayed Eggman, he added a function which allowed him to speak; "All life will come to an end and I will be the only one left standing! Those who seek mercy will die a painful death, a death I no longer fear!" the team got closer and Metal face to shoot a laser from his chest cannon which they dodge.

"Before you all die, I will show you the future that you fail to prevent and the cause of it all is your failure to stop me!" Metal said as he used the Master Emerald to transform, his body changes shape and color and his voice becomes deep. His body grew twice the size and has more strength while the color appears a dark red, Metal Sonic is now Super Metal Sonic.

Sonic and Ralph both lashed out to attack Metal who, now with his newfound power, effortlessly takes them on, defeating them within short time. He however has kept them alive to make them suffer; Ralph couldn't stand any longer while Sonic attempted to get back up to attack but is then knocked back down a second time. "Look at this, you fools don't stand a chance against me, this is rich! Now that you two are taken care of, I can proceed with my final plan." Metal said as he returned to the Master Emerald and began absorbing energy from the Chaos Emeralds.

Tails and Knuckles stood and watched as Metal progressed with is ultimate plan while their friends were badly injured and forced to watch their own destruction form in front of them; Candlehead felt angry as she clenched her fists and closed her eyes, inside her mind, she could hear a faint voice call out to her. As she focused, the voice was coming from the Master Emerald and she was communicating with it similar to how Knuckles can; she called out for its help and pleaded for the Chaos Emeralds. In response, the Master Emerald took away the absorbed power of the Chaos Emeralds from Metal Sonic and summoned them around Candlehead.

Tails and Knuckles were amazed at what Candlehead just did and she began levitating on the spot with the emeralds spinning uncontrollably around her until they entered her body; as the emeralds disappeared inside her, a bright red light emerged and consumed her which blinded everyone watching. The lights dimmed until they disappeared and Candlehead, now in her new super form which Tails names Flaming Candlehead, glared directly at Metal Sonic who chuckles at her. "What a show! I must say, I'm highly impressed how you performed that communication trick with the Chaos Emeralds, something that even I can't do. However, it won't help you defeat me; hopefully you will prove a fun challenge for me before I destroy the world." Metal Sonic said as he continue to look on.

"No, I will enjoy burning you to ashes like the useless junk you are!" Candlehead threatened Metal while her eyes were completely red with her clothes changing to a mix of light and dark red and finally being surrounded with an aura of flames. Candlehead held her hands out and aimed down at Sonic and Ralph, healing them and giving Sonic access to his super form as he joins Candlehead.

"Do as you wish, I have already won!" Metal boosted at the two and the battle ensues; Candlehead flew around the island at full speed with Metal on her tail, her plan is to lure him into a trap which Sonic charges a super spin-dash to damage Metal. After initiating the attack, Metal quickly recovered and holds Sonic in a head lock, "Candlehead, I may need a hand over here!" Sonic yelled for Candlehead's help as she was on the other side of the island, she heard and made her way over to deal with Metal.

The battle continued back up top which Ralph, Tails and Knuckles watched them fight viciously; "Guys, we got to do something otherwise it won't end." Ralph suggested, "I have an idea! Knuckles is it possible for you to ask the Master Emerald to take away Metal's power?" Tails proposed an idea which causes Knuckles to rub his head. "I guess, it's a hard process but it's possible."

A powerful explosion shook the island as Candlehead has initiated one of her many attacks, the intense heat caused Metal's metal to melt but reforms afterwards; Knuckles ran up to the Master Emerald and began communicating with it in his head. _'The servers are the seven Chaos, Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart; you are the only one that can stop this madness!'_

Metal looks down at Knuckles and was about to launch himself at him but was eventually stopped by Sonic who slammed him into the ground; Metal emerges from the small crater and could feel the chaos energy disappearing from him, it did and he returned to his former appearance. Before he could do anything, Candlehead forced him down and held him by the throat; "No, this can not be, there's something wrong here." Metal cried out. "Shut up and die!" Candlehead jumped back and covered Metal with a small sphere of fire, similar to Shaft except she doesn't crush Metal Sonic, instead she increases the temperature which melts him to until nothing was left.

Now with the arcade safe, Candlehead and Sonic return to their normal forms and she gives the Chaos Emeralds to Sonic; this however means that she can no longer use her pyrokinesis. They reflected in what they've achieved and celebrated but for Candlehead, she was upset at the loss of her power. Knuckles could hear the Master Emerald calling out for him and he reveal what it said; Candlehead felt her power returning and Knuckles stated that due to her efforts, the Master Emerald rewarded her with unlimited use of her power.

* * *

Afterwards, the four leave Angel Island and return to the game's exit; "Well that was a fun adventure." Sonic stated, "No kiddin', I wish we could do this more often." Candlehead said which they all laughed. "We should get going, Vanellope must be waiting for us to tell her the good news." Ralph finally said before he began walking for the train-cart; Candlehead followed on and waved back, "We'll see you guys later!" the two waved back and returned to relax while Ralph and Candlehead return to Sugar Rush.

Vanellope and all of the other characters from many other games including the ones the team visited were inside the castle and they surprised Ralph and Candlehead for their victory on defeating Eggman and Metal Sonic. They were to celebrate with a party but before they could start, Sonic and Tails were invited and as the party was going ahead, a horde of demons began rampaging around the world of Sugar Rush.

"Ha, looks like these guys didn't hear about us! Let's show them what we're made of!" Candlehead declared as she and the others charged out for battle.

* * *

 **Finally Metal Sonic has been defeated and the arcade is safe from his and Eggman's wrath; Candlehead can now use her pyrokinesis abilities whenever she wants and as the days go by, everyone are familiar with her and her team and they praise them.**


	10. Author Notes

**Candlehead: "Hey, why am I still here? The story is finished."**

 **Me: "Because I have some important stuff to say, stay if you must."**

 **Candlehead: "Nah, I'm going to go now, I feel tired already."**

 **Me: "Whatever, your call."**

* * *

Just a few notes:

1) Due to how this story was handled, I might make a sequel or something. Hopefully…

2) My 'A Gamer's Life' series is still going on and is still introducing new characters.

3) I originally wanted to start with A Gamer's Life but decided to start with Pyrokinesis Candlehead just to start something new as I had A Gamer's Life planned out for two years now.

Yes, you heard me, two years. Anyway, I won't spoil anything about this sequel if I do come up with one but I will say this, a series will follow on after the sequel though I have other stories I want to begin working on.

My next idea is to do with Castlevania which will be up soon but for now, A Gamer's Life will be my main priority until I am finished.

Thank you for sticking on this long, it really helps with pushing me forward and doing more than I anticipate. This is S3AN06 signing out, adios!

* * *

 **Sonic: "Is he finished?"**

 **Tails: "I believe so, hey, want to head over to Tappers?"**

 **Sonic: "After a adventure like today, I'm thirsting for a nice cold glass of root beer."**

 **Me: "Can I tag along? I'll pay."**

 **Sonic: "In that case, yeah."**


End file.
